Mithos the Hero
by Tas-Windmaster
Summary: Pretty much it's just my version of The great Kharlan war, for those who don't know that's the war that Mithos and company tried to stop. YuanMartel


I can hardly believe that I'm doing this!!!!!!!! It's my first Tales of Symphonia fic and it's going to take a long time… Just hope I get all the details about the Kharlan war right, they don't tell you much about it so I'm going to have to fill in some of the blanks on my own… Please bear with me here, the first chapter in every one of my stories usually sucks but it always gets better.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia, never have and never will

Chapter 1

And so it began…

The great Kharlan tree… Martel's tree… Yuan sighed, it was something different now… But he would always call it by the first name given to it. It was not what he would call great… it was only up to his knee now, and stood in a clearing devoid of life. This was where the Tower of Salvation had once stood, connecting Derris-Kharlan to the two worlds, made separate by Mithos and the eternal sword…

"Martel… why could you not have lived… why could it not have been my life instead of yours?" he murmured to himself. Memories of his past came flooding back to him, memories of the time he had spent with his friends, when Mithos was not corrupted by hatred and bitterness, memories of Martel…

When the two worlds were together, the mana seemed to be abundant and the two worlds together had founded the magi technology which some how had eventually led to war. It was called the Great Kharlan war. This war seemed to be never ending, every time one conflict was resolved another sprang up until both sides had forgotten the original cause for it. It seemed that it would never end, until a thirteen year old Mithos had decided to do something about it….

"Mithos! Mithos come on we're going to be late" Martel pushed her brother's back. Mithos grumbled something then rolled over, pulling the covers up over his head "But sis' it's too early!" Martel laughed "Oh come on, Yuan and Kratos are probably wondering where we are by now"

Mithos grumbled then sat up in bed "Why do we have to meet so early in the morning?" Martel sighed "You know as well as I do that we can't be seen talking to people from Tethealla" Mithos nodded then slid out of bed, he was already dressed. "Yeah I know…" he muttered sadly.

He followed Martel out the door, and smiled a bit as a sudden gust of wind buffeted him in the face. He and Martel lived in Hima, at the top of the mountain more to the point. Hima was a small place and very out of the way with few inhabitants. Thankfully it was so close to the border that it was easy to talk to Yuan and Kratos when they wanted to, but it always had to be in the morning.

Beside the house there were the early versions of Rheiards. Mithos and Martel were probably the only people in Sylvarant that had them, Yuan, having a fascination with flying, had made them out of models from the other flying machines in Tethealla called A.T's, which typically stood for Air Transportation. The rheiards were faster then A,T's by a long shot and required less mana.

Martel quickly hopped aboard one of them and got it up into the air, Mithos not far behind her did the same. The morning air was very cold but they had to stay above the clouds so they were not seen by the people below them. They were headed for the Gaint Kharlan tree, planted by the elves to provide Mana, it was in dead center between both worlds and was always where they met.

Yuan leaned back against the trunk of the tree, dropping the book he had been trying to read beside him. Kratos was pacing back and forth beside the Rheiards, a small dog-like creature staring up at him from the it's spot on the ground, it's tail wagging, tongue hanging out and a cute look in it's eyes.

Kratos was the eldest of the group and was constantly worrying, he hardly spoke at all but when he did he always had a purpose and his words were well thought out, except for when he was talking to Noishe, the 'dog'.He was also the only human out of the four friends. Yuan contained a yawn and stood up "Wonder what's taking them so long"

As if on cue the two rheiards came into view. Martel was the first to land, followed by a groggy Mithos. "Sorry we're so late" Martel apologized and hopped off the Rheiard. Noishe ran up to Martel, the same droll look on it's face. Martel giggled and crouched down to scratch Noishe behind the ears. "No problems, I'm just glad you two can still manage to get out here" Yuan smiled.

Mithos yawned "You know, I wish this stupid war was over, they don't even know why they're fighting!" Martel sighed "Yes I agree, it is sad to see such hatred and bitterness between people who are very much the same". Kratos shrugged "Well there's nothing we can do about it, we must accept our fate in this world and live with it as best we can"

"Maybe we can do something…" Mithos murmured, looking up into the sky. Yuan laughed "Mithos you've been reading too many books, there is no possible way that the four of us could stop a battle let alone a war" "Why not?" Mithos asked, turning to Yuan. Yuan shrugged "We're only four people who have no significance in either Sylvarant or Tethealla and to add to the point three out of four of us are half elves"

"So what, you, Martel and I could easily pose as half elves! Think about it, we could start by traveling across Sylvarant as travelers, stopping fights where we saw it and trying to convince everyone not to fight!" Mithos protested. Yuan just laughed again "As I said before Mithos, you've read too many books" "No… It might not actually be so far fetched, the details are some what sketchy and it could be better thought out but it has been done before" Kratos intervened.

Martel blinked "By whom?" she asked. "It is matters not who did it, though it was not quite so grand as stopping a war, the only thing is that they managed to do it alone, it doesn't matter how many or how strong one is it matters on your heart and how much you want it" Kratos shrugged.

"I still think that it's a bad idea" Yuan said. Mithos shook his head "I think Kratos is right, what about you Martel?" Martel looked kind of meek "Well… I-I think I'd have to agree with Yuan" Mithos laughed "You always agree with Yuan!" Martel blinked "I do?"

Yuan grinned "Well at least some one agrees with me, and it's Martel too!" "What difference does that make?! Besides I bet she didn't even know what we were talking about!" Mithos said, exasperated. Martel blushed "Well it doesn't matter, there should be no reason that we should fight, we're best friends and you three are the only people I can hold onto and trust"

Mithos rolled his eyes "We love you too sis'" "An excellent point Mithos, yet another reason we shouldn't go on this little expedition" Yuan said. "Ewwwww!" Mithos made a face of mock disgust. "What?" Yuan asked. Mithos laughed "You love my sister!"

Gah! Short chapter, but I can';t think of anything else to write, besides I have a couple other million fnafics to update, time is so little and I have so much homework!!! BAH! Anywho, review PLEASE!!!! And the just so you know, this first chapter was considered bad and short, ,the rest will be better promise! Well I'm off to write another chapter enojy!


End file.
